


list of phanaria headcanons, i guess?

by pasteldweams



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldweams/pseuds/pasteldweams
Summary: hi this is my first actual post on this hellsite for a tiny fandom. dont clown me this took me lots of courage; kindly take note that some things may not be entirely accurate to canon lore since my brain is not that huge and im still not over arias death. nexon Couldve done so much more with her and phantom but this list aint about that. the // at the start of sentences are just my extra thoughts on my Own headcanons
Relationships: Aria/Phantom (MapleStory)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	list of phanaria headcanons, i guess?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first actual post on this hellsite for a tiny fandom. dont clown me this took me lots of courage; kindly take note that some things may not be entirely accurate to canon lore since my brain is not that huge and im still not over arias death. nexon Couldve done so much more with her and phantom but this list aint about that. the // at the start of sentences are just my extra thoughts on my Own headcanons

-besides from the one time shown in phantoms past animation, they have met multiple times (and a few... _*extra times*_ -wink wink- that were closer towards the day of her ill fated meeting with orchid and lotus. im keeping this pg-13 though - may or may not write another headcanon list just for the spicey stuff)

-aria is the only person who knows phantoms real name because he trusted her; not even the other heroes or his staff know it (//im Still waiting for nexon to give us an official name. please i am begging)

-their meeting place is a balcony that faces away from ereve and connects to arias room (which phantom has been in a few times :eyes:)

-aria crushed on phantom longer than he did for her; everytime she heard news of him, whether its stealing from another corrupt wealthy person and giving it back to the less unfortunate or a calling card before he strikes - all while never being seen or caught, and that he has something she could never have: freedom  
phantom crushed on aria because she was nowhere near the corrupt nobles and the people he stole from, the people who would simply pay to see him; she didnt buy her way out or treat her subjects poorly for her own gain;

// i mean u cant tell me that aria had an entire jewel made, with no magical properties at all whatsoever, made up a story for it and didnt have a huge crush on him. like she wanted to see the man behind the legend even if she couldve got hurt

-aria kept the calling card he sent to ereve when he was planning to steal skaia from the empress herself, the calling card sent ereve into a small panic to protect her but then phantom didnt come back to the lumiere with skaia in his hand ~~yet :'3~~

-the entries of arias diary that we Dont get to see are the pages where she gushes about phantom even before they met, and how she thought his personality would be like and how he looks. lets just say that when they first met, he was exactly like how she thought

-on the few nights where aria has more free time, phantom takes her to the lumiere which hovers above ereve hidden by a magic bubble thats maintained by the ship itself during his visits; her first visit to the lumiere was certainly a pleasant surprise to both herself and his staves

-aria knows of phantoms tales as a thief, yet he told her stories of his past as well. stories such as his former master raven and his hardships growing up an orphan in ariant; while aria has told him how it is to grow up being an empress and often goes to him about the burdens she carries

//i wrote this at unholy hours of the night on my phone so some of these might be kinda wacky but heres. my last hcs:  
  
-during her last breaths, aria heard phantom yelling for her in the distance; her last thoughts were of him and how it couldve been different if she had asked phantom to be there with her during the meeting

-when phantom is done with what he needs to do for a day, he writes a letter to aria to let her know what hes been up to, and how hes been staying strong for her, then places that letter in her tomb

-the period of time after the first black mage war and the heroes wernt together yet was a Very rough time for phant as all he wanted was revenge for aria which ate away at him, yet his staves are like one big family and supported him through it

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me about a headcanon list for phantom / luminous. you guys keep winning /s


End file.
